


Fresh Strawberries

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Fruit, Living Together, M/M, Romance, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Strawberries are just coming into season, so Ryo has brought some as a treat...





	Fresh Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, strawberries,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Ryo smiled to himself as he unpacked the groceries, setting the top item carefully to one side: the first strawberries of the season, gleaming red and succulent. They looked so delicious he simply couldn’t resist. Plucking a fat one off the top and removing the little cluster of leaves and stalk, he rinsed the berry under the tap and popped it in his mouth, biting down, his mouth filling with the ripe fruit’s sweet flavor. “Mmmm!” he sighed, savouring the juicy treat and eyeing the others in the box. Maybe just one more.

By the time he’d finished unpacking and putting away all the shopping, the box of strawberries was half empty and he looked at it guiltily; Dee loved strawberries as much as he did, and they’d been meant for dessert, but now he’d already eaten his share. Should he divide what was left between them, even though it wouldn’t give them many each, or should he leave the rest for Dee?

He was still standing there wondering when Dee arrived home; he’d been over at the orphanage that morning, doing some repairs for Mother, which was why Ryo had done the grocery shopping on his own.

Dee had one hand hidden behind him as he crossed the open-plan living area towards the kitchen. “You will never guess what I found on the way home,” he exclaimed, drawing his hand out from behind his back with a flourish. “Ta da! The first strawberries of the season!” 

Ryo looked at the box of fruit Dee held and burst out laughing, bringing a puzzled frown to Dee’s face.

“What’s funny?”

“This.” Ryo held up his own box. “Snap!” Then he bit his lip, admitting guiltily, “I bought them for after dinner, but I couldn’t resist having just a couple and before I knew it I’d eaten nearly half the box. Sorry.”

Dee grinned. “Looks like we both had the same idea! Great minds, and all that… What d’you say we save these,” he held up his box, “for dessert, and finish up the rest of your box now? We can share them.” Dee put his boxful in the refrigerator and set about washing the rest of Ryo’s strawberries, putting them in a dish he pulled from the cupboard.

“But then I’ll have had more than you! That’s hardly fair”

“That’s okay; you can make it up to me some other way,” Dee said with a cheeky wink, picking up the dish in one hand, grabbing Ryo’s wrist with the other, and pulling him towards the bedroom. “Fresh strawberries and Ryo; now that’s what I call an unbeatable combination!”

The End


End file.
